


prompt: you fit me better than my favourite sweater

by xsquareone



Series: prompts [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dressing Room, Established Relationship, M/M, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsquareone/pseuds/xsquareone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lirry. Wspólne zakupy. Coś prostego, lekkiego i słodkiego :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	prompt: you fit me better than my favourite sweater

Stałem w przebieralni, przeglądając się w lustrze z każdej strony. Właśnie przymierzałem bardzo ciepłą, grubą kurtkę na zimę, z jasnym kożuchem pod spodem. Miała ona przyjemny materiał o odcieniu ciemnej czekolady. Gdy tylko wszedłem do sklepu, od razu zawiesiłem na niej wzrok, decydując, że muszę ją przymierzyć.

\- I jak? Pasuje? - Usłyszałem głos Liama po drugiej stronie kotary, zamyślając się. Kurtka wyglądała naprawdę dobrze na nieruchomym manekinie na sklepie, ale na mnie nie prezentowała się już tak dobrze.

\- Nie, rezygnuję. Jakoś tak… Nie pasuje mi - wyjaśniłem, po czym mogłem dosłyszeć zrezygnowane westchnięcie mojego chłopaka. Doskonale wiedział, że zakupy ze mną nie należą do najłatwiejszych, a mimo to dał się wyciągnąć z domu.

Poprawiłem grzywkę, która opadła mi na oczy i zrezygnowany, szybkim ruchem dosięgłam zamka odzienia, szarpiąc gwałtownie w dół. Najprawdopodobniej było to złe posunięcie, ponieważ przez niestaranność mojego działania, kawałek materiału wplątał się w zamek, zacinając się. Pomagając sobie drugą dłonią, zacząłem mocować się z przeklętym suwakiem, który za żadne skarby nie chciał się rozsunąć.

\- Szlag - zakląłem pod nosem, dmuchając sobie powietrzem w twarz. W przebieralni było dość ciepło, kurtka była ocieplana, przez co zrobiło mi się naprawdę gorąco. Nawet pierwsze kropelki potu pojawiły się na moim czole. - Liam? - spytałem, nie będąc pewien jego obecności.

\- Tak?

\- Chodź tu na chwilę.

\- Nie ma mowy, Haz - rzekł surowo. Zmarszczyłem czoło, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc. - Nie będziemy znów _tego_ robić w przymierzalni. Do teraz pamiętam zszokowaną twarz kasjerki z _Top Shopu_ , gdy przyłapała nas…

\- Liam, zamknij się - przerwałem mu, zażenowany. Nie chciałem wracać wspomnieniami do tego momentu, a także nie chciałem, by ludzie zgromadzeni w przebieralniach obok się o tym dowiedzieli. Przez słowa Payne’a, temperatura mojego ciała tym bardziej wzrosła. - Po prostu chodź tutaj.

Szara kotara rozsunęła się, odsłaniając mi posturę ciemnego blondyna. Spojrzał na mnie pytająco, a ja tylko zrobiłem smutną minę, palcem wskazując na zacięty zamek. Chłopak podążył wzrokiem w wyznaczonym kierunku, po czym pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jak z dzieckiem - skomentował, podchodząc do mnie, ówcześnie zasuwając szary materiał za sobą. Stanął przede mną, od razu próbując rozwiązać zaistniały problem. Patrzyłem na jego skupioną twarz, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od jego pełnych, zaróżowionych ust. Otrząsnąłem się dopiero, gdy lekko mną szarpnął, mocując się z zamkiem.

\- Styles, ty to masz talent - rzucił, przybliżając mnie bardziej do siebie. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, cierpliwie czekając, aż w końcu pozbędę się z siebie tego odzienia.

Niestety, ten czas nie nadchodził, a ja zaczynałem się nudzić i wręcz topić przez tę ciepłą kurtkę. Zerknąłem w bok, obserwując mnie i Liama w lustrze, stojących bardzo blisko siebie. Przyglądałem się chłopakowi od stóp do głów, teraz uświadamiając sobie, jak wielkim szczęściarzem jestem, mając go u swojego boku. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, po czym nachyliłem nad jego barkiem, składając na szyi delikatny pocałunek. Ponowiłem tę czynność, pieszcząc jego skórę moimi wargami.

\- Harry, to mi wcale nie pomaga - oznajmił, przerywając walkę ze złośliwym zamkiem. Zachichotałem.

\- Przepraszam. Zazwyczaj, gdy zaczynam cię całować, szybciej ci idzie pozbycie się ciuchów ze mnie.

\- Próbujesz mnie uwieść? - zaciekawił się.

\- Być może - powiedziałem tajemniczo, swoje dłonie lokując na jego biodrach.

\- Nic z tych rzeczy, kochanie - odparł stanowczo, odsuwając się ode mnie. - Mamy większy problem niż twoja nieustanna ochota na seks. - Wskazał na zamek, który wciąż nie ruszył się ani o milimetr. - Wydaje mi się, że będziesz musiał ją kupić.

Westchnąłem, jeszcze raz obracając się w stronę lustra.

\- W zasadzie, całkiem nieźle w niej wyglądam - zmieniłem zdanie, uważnie badając moje odbicie. - Bierzemy!

\- Jak z dzieckiem, naprawdę - skomentował bezradnie Liam, wychodząc z przymierzalni.


End file.
